Taken
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: Spoilers for 6x05 radio silence. Scott is worried about Lydia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

He hadn't heard from her since last night. That worried him a little cause he thought that she would want to talk to him about Stiles, because since no one else had heard him over the radio, no one else remembered him. Even after he told Malia all about him, she had just looked at him like he was insane and told him if someone that important had been in her life that she would have remembered him. But Lydia had been MIA all day. She hadn't even gone to school which...wasn't like her. At least, not if there wasn't something threatening them, even then she had a better attendance record than most of them and much better grades.

Those were the reasons he was at her house. Lydia's mom seemed relieved to see him to be honest. Which was odd because he was pretty Lydia's mom associated him with danger and unless her daughter was in danger he wasn't sure she actually liked him.

When he opened the door to her room the only thing that he could think to say was.

"Lydia? Lydia what are you doing?" Lydia was surrounded by some odd things, a taser, ropes, and some crossbows and...chemicals. There was a bunch of bottles surrounding her with labels that had items from the periodic table on them. What was the strangest part was that she seemed to be packing them into a bag. "Lydia tell me what's going on?" He had a bad feeling that he wanted her to whisk away by telling him that she was not about to do something reckless.

"You know what I've been thinking about all day? Gwen." He had an even worse feeling about where this was going. "Gwen wanted to get taken, even when everyone else was protecting her because she wanted to get back to her sister, more than anything else. I realized today that I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to be taken, only I have a few extra things with me." She said matter of factly as she starting loading the chemicals into a small box, but other than answering his question she seemed to be ignoring him.

"Lydia…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it either, if only for a few minutes. Stiles was his best friend after all and the thought of maybe never seeing him again made him want to break something and break down into sobs all at the same time.

But he couldn't. He was supposed to protect Beacon Hills, especially after it was his fault that they were there in the first place. If they hadn't done that ritual none of this would have happened. Stiles wouldn't be forgotten and he never would have been possessed by the nogitsune He had to protect everyone left, even though he wanted to do the same.

"He told us not to come for him." He said weakly, feeling like he was betraying his friend for even mentioning it. He was sure Stiles would have ignored that right away and figured some way to save him if their positions had been reversed. Even more guilt surrounded him as he remember how easily he had forgotten his friend, until he had heard his voice. It was Lydia who had been so insistent that there even was a Stiles, not him. But he also knew that he needed her. Lydia and Stiles were the smart ones in their group. If they were both gone then how was he going to protect those that were left? Besides, Lydia was a banshee, her gifts were the only thing they had to go on with this most of the time.

On a more personal note he would forget her too. He had already lost Stiles, he didn't want to lose Lydia as well. She didn't seem to want to listen as she shut the lid on the little box that held the chemicals. He put his hand on her arm which made her pause but she still didn't look at him.

"You know he doesn't want that for you. I mean you told me that he stopped you from being taken in the first place." He added, her eyes took on a faraway look, then she blinked and it was gone. She shrugged off his hand and starting packing again.

"You know he wouldn't leave us alone." Scott nodded, he knew that, he knew that Stiles would never leave them alone.

"So we work it. We get him back, but from this side. This is splitting our forces even more and you don't know that can ever get back from there," he insisted. As guilty as he felt about it, he still thought it was their best shot. Splitting their forces would only weaken them. Right?

"You work on it from this side. We'll work on it from the other. We'll still find a way." Lydia said closing the bag that turned out to be a purse on further inspection and slung it over her shoulder. He touched her shoulder.

"If you do this, I don't know if I can ever get you back," he answered honestly. He didn't want to lose her. Outside Stiles, she was his best friend and the only one who knew he wasn't crazy about Stiles. Her tough exterior broke and she smiled at him sadly.

"I don't care, at least this way he won't be alone," She started walking to the door only to pause midway. She didn't turn around but she spoke to him.

"Do you know what this whole thing has taught me? That I love him. I don't know when it started," she shook her head. "If it was years ago or just a few weeks but somewhere along the line I started loving him but I was too afraid to change anything. I've never had that kind of relationship before. I've never been friends with someone for years before dating them. We've been friends for years and when no one else believed in my banshee abilities he did. I know that I love him now and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that." She turned to face him. "Understand?" He could see it in her eyes now, and also realized it had been there before. Determination. Nothing that he or anyone else said was going to stop her from doing what she wanted to do, and what she wanted was to be with Stiles.

He nodded in response and when she walked out the door, he didn't even think about trying to stop her. Part of him was even glad that even though he would be losing her as a friend, at least his best friend would be with the girl that he loved. That even if he couldn't go, his best friend wouldn't be alone.

* * *

 **Please drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


End file.
